Él sabía como el vodka se sentía
by Isabel Nightray
Summary: Había sido un vaivén de 20 años, comenzando con un beso supuestamente inofensivo en un armario durante su fiesta de cumpleaños. Eran niños entonces, pero no había sido beso de niños. Fue un beso que encendió un fuego entre ellos que, pese a nunca haber permitido que los consumiera por completo, jamás se había apagado tampoco. Mimato.


**Hola.**

 **No sé qué hago aquí. No tengo moral, tengo tres historias sin terminar. Pero escribí esto y aquí est** **á** **, quizás lo borre en unos días o me lo coma, o no sé. Pero mientras tanto, quería ver si alguien más podía conectar con él.**

 **Oh, la canción que escuché escribiendo es What kind of man – Florence + the machine.**

 **Tengan buen día chicas.**

* * *

 **Él sabía como el vodka se sentía**

La realidad era que ella no era muy buena con el alcohol. _En absoluto._

No le gustaba el sabor. No entendía el atractivo. Ciertamente, jamás había necesitado coraje líquido para tomar decisiones estúpidas. No, ella podía hacerse cargo de sus malas decisiones completamente sobria.

A decir verdad, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en su vida de donde había pasado de tragos sociales con las chicas, a intenciones reales de emborracharse propiamente. No, para ella el alcohol siempre había sido un complemento de los bailes, fiestas y reuniones de la alta sociedad, siempre alternando entre un coctel de moda y una simple copa de vino de tonalidad clara con sabor frutal. Cuando mucho, una copa celebratoria de champaña cuando sus amigos tenían buenas noticias, o uno que otro trago que fue tomado como un desafío en su juventud antes de si quiera tener edad legal de consumirlo. Para ella, el alcohol siempre había sido un complemento de algo placentero. Frívolo y dulce, como el sabor de los cocteles, pasajero y burbujeante, como su misma personalidad. '

 _Pues, ya no lo es._

Sus ojos chocolate claro brillaron con un ámbar miel pasajero cuando las luces del club alumbraron en su dirección por una fracción de segundo, como algunas veces hacían cuando se sentía tormentosa, o intensa, o ambas cosas. Suspiró, obligándole a ver su reflejo en el espejo de la barra frente a ella, haciéndole entornar los ojos con fastidio, odiando su buena cara de póker por un momento, pero como toda buena ex-debutante de la sociedad, había sido entrenada para ocultar su verdadero yo en público. Era una visión de perfección, por supuesto. Era una Tachikawa, tenía que serlo. Perfecto maquillaje, cabello suelto sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, estilizado para terminar en suaves bucles a las puntas. Vestida en un balance perfecto entre sobriedad, elegancia y sensualidad, con un vestido negro ajustado que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, haciendo que sus piernas se vieran incluso más largas al terminar en el par de zapatos más caro y altos que poseía.

Esa tarde al vestirse, la mitad de ella había querido desaparecer y llamar la atención lo menos posible, hablar lo menos posible y simplemente hacer acto de presencia sin de hecho tener que socializar, únicamente para no darle el gusto de creer que él había logrado alejarla de la celebración. La otra mitad, en cambio, quería realizar una entrada dramática que hiciera girar todas las cabezas masculinas del club en su dirección y que él muriera por dentro a penas colocara sus malditos ojos sobre ella.

 _De alguna, ambas mitades habían logrado lo que querían, y ella no estaba contenta con ninguna._

Un suspiro exasperado se atoró en su garganta, mientras empujaba el hielo redondo de su trago al fondo del vaso de líquido transparente. La noche había comenzado con vino, Sauvignon Blanc socialmente aceptado para una dama de su altura, pero eso había probado ser insuficiente para su autocontrol y había terminado cometiendo la imprudencia de ordenar vodka. Lo cual era estúpido, sin lugar a dudas, porque el vodka era el trago de él y todo lo que podía pensar mientras lo consumía era que extrañamente aún podía saborearlo a él en el licor transparentemente que sostenía en sus manos.

El vodka casi no tenía sabor, lo cual lo hacía perfecto para los cocteles de moda que solía consumir con sus amigas en la universidad, pero escondido bajo los sabores frutales y dulces, se escondía un potente licor al cual había que tener respeto o terminaría por quitarte tus inhibiciones, tu autocontrol, y hasta tus recuerdos. Era apropiado que ella pensara en él mientras el licor tocaba sus labios, no sólo era su trago, sino que básicamente él era el equivalente humano del vodka. Atractivo, sigiloso y peligroso, bajo un velo imperceptible de familiaridad, se consumía sin mayor contratiempo y sus efectos caían de golpe, sin clemencia, con intereses, como si se mezclara con su sangre y se diluyera en ella. Para cuando empezara a sentir los efectos del vodka, ya sería demasiado tarde, ya estaría borracha.

 _Sí, vodka era la mejor manera de describirlo._

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios sonrosados, mientras tomaba otro sorbo del vaso.

' _¿Por qué estás en la esquina oscura del bar?'_

La voz grave y calmada le tomó por sorpresa, básicamente aislando el sonido de la música como por arte de magia, pero estuvo preparada para la mano que se colocó en la parte baja de su espalda haciendo una suave presión para que voltease en su dirección. Ella sonrió de reojo, pero no se volteó hacia él hasta no beber el contenido completo del vaso en su mano y hacer seña al bartender para que le trajera uno nuevo.

' _Esperando por ti'_ la respuesta salió de sus labios con una naturalidad tangible, coquetear con él siempre era como un reflejo para ella. Él se rió, con ese sonido tan alegre y originario suyo, y apoyó ambas manos en la barra su espalda, atrapándola.

' _Coqueta irremediable, como siempre'_

Ella le sonrió, y no la sonrisa fingida que había estado usando desde que pisó el local. Sino una sonrisa sincera.

' _Fue un día largo, estoy muy cansada y debí quedarme en casa, pero obviamente no podía faltar a esto, jamás sería perdonada'_ respondió, señalando a su alrededor, como si eso fuese suficiente explicación.

Él le sonrió de nuevo, y se encogió los hombros de manera relajada.

' _Estoy seguro que entenderían si tenemos que irnos porque estás durmiéndote en la barra, Mimi'_

' _¿Estás ofreciéndote a irte conmigo, Tai?'_

' _Si me lo pides, sí'_

' _Mira quien es el coqueto incurable'_

Ella le sonrió también, agradeciendo porque por muchas cosas que fuese Taichi Yagami, difícil e incomprensible no eran parte de ellas. Era refrescante y extraordinario para ella saber que él nunca decía cosas que no sentía, ni intentaba envolverla con sus palabras y sus silencios para crear lagunas legales por las cuales escaparse más adelante. Taichi no cansaba, Taichi no era complicado. Taichi no era como él.

 _No, Taichi Yagami era un buen chico._ Honesto, incapaz de hacer promesa que no pensaba cumplir, y dispuesto a poner sus principios en la línea. Él nunca le habría hecho esto, mucho menos sin que ella lo viese venir. No se le habría escabullido como el vodka, y ciertamente no la habría mantenido todos estos años en un limbo que ni siquiera era capaz de comenzar a explicar.

 _Por un segundo, deseó que lo fuera, sería todo tan fácil de resolver si fuera Taichi._

' _¿No deberías estar en la pista de baile intentando conquistar una de las amigas de Sora?'_

Taichi le envió una sonrisa encantadora, mientras miraba sobre su espalda para recibir el trago del bartender y alcanzárselo.

' _Ya estoy hablando con la amiga más bonita de Sora'_

Mimi le envió una sonrisa coqueta, mientras tomaba un sorbo del trago en su mano.

' _Soy tan fácil de conquistar hoy, eso es un poco deprimente'_ comentó, encogiéndose los hombros.

Pero Taichi miró sobre su espalda, al espejo tras la barra, y la sonrisa coqueta desapareció de sus labios en un segundo, la miró con seriedad y sinceridad a los ojos.

' _Mimi, me iré contigo, si me lo pides'_ le dijo.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de hacerlo sus ojos se fijaron sobre el hombro izquierdo de Taichi, y entendió lo que él había visto en el espejo. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios también, mientras bebía todo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo.

Yamato Ishida caminó hasta la barra, básicamente sin prestarles atención, para ordenar su trago, se veía excepcionalmente guapo con una camisa de botones azul del color de sus ojos, que de alguna manera los hacia resaltar aún más. Finalmente, giró el rostro hacia ellos con las cejas alzadas.

' _Sora ha estado buscándote por 20 minutos'_ informó con los ojos zafiro fijos en Taichi.

El moreno se encogió los hombros con indiferencia, pero no se movió de la posición donde estaba, aun enjaulando a Mimi entre sus brazos y la barra.

' _Eso es probablemente porque eres tan mal conversador, Yama'_

Yamato no contestó, tomando el trago de la barra y bebiendo la mitad antes de fijar su vista en Mimi, quien no se había movido desde que llegó, con el vaso vacío aún pegado a sus labios.

' _¿Quieres que te ordene un trago, Tachikawa?'_

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron como ámbar liquido por un segundo, pudo verlo en el reflejo del vaso, y todas las voces en su cabella le gritaron que tomase la mano de Taichi y se fuera con él inmediatamente. Pero no lo hizo.

' _Sí'_

Taichi la miro con una ceja alzada por unos segundos, ignorando el gesto de la mano que ella usó para restarle importancia, y halarle el cuello de la chaqueta para que supiera que no estaba borracha. Mimi movió la mano derecha hasta Yamato, entregándole el trago vacío y recibiendo el nuevo, sin hacer contacto visual con él.

' _Entonces, ¿Qué hacen los dos en la esquina más oscura del local?'_

' _Planeábamos escaparnos a mi apartamento'_ contestó Taichi inmediatamente, enviando una sonrisa al rubio _'Estás interrumpiendo nuestro irremediable coqueteo'_

' _Oh, lo lamento'_ contestó Yamato con voz monótona, pero no sonaba como que lo sentía en absoluto, ni hizo ningún movimiento por alejarse, al contrario, se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra, bebiendo el resto de su trago y ordenando otro.

Taichi clavó su mirada en ella, y ambos tuvieron una conversación sin palabras por más de un minuto. Taichi no parecía estar dispuesto a irse sin ella, y ella entendía y agradecía por qué. Los tres estaban al tanto que eran las únicas personas en aquel local que conocían la historia, y que si Taichi se iba, no era probable que nadie más interrumpiera la conversación. Lo que sea que había entre ellos era el secreto mejor guardado del grupo, algunos tenían sus sospechas de que había algo, sin confirmar especialmente porque casi no hablaban en público, pero el único que tenía validación era Taichi, al haberlos descubierto más de diez años atrás por su cuenta, lo cual había sido impactante para él, no por Yamato de quien nadie sabía nada más de la mitad del tiempo, sino por Mimi, a quien todos consideraban incapaz de guardar un secreto de esa magnitud por tanto tiempo.

Nuevamente, ambas mitades de su cabeza comenzaron a guerrear entre ellas. Obviamente Yamato había aparecido porque tenía algo que decir, y aunque las posibilidades de que ese algo la hicieran sentir mejor eran nulas, la parte masoquista en su interior aun así quería oírla, en ese lugar en su mente donde se negaba a creer que todo esto en realidad estaba pasando, y no era un chiste de mal gusto, necesitaba oírlo, y convencerse de que todo había acabado.

Ella había estado convencida de que había terminado tantas veces a lo largo de los años, únicamente para que todo volviera a comenzar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de como seguía pasando, pero algo siempre parecía empujarlos juntos cuando el alejamiento aparentaba ser definitivo, como la rotación del sistema solar, o la gravedad.

Había sido un vaivén de 20 años, comenzando con un beso supuestamente inofensivo en un armario durante su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella ni siquiera había estado esperando besarlo a él, y ciertamente él tampoco a ella, pero las reglas arcaicas del juego habían llevado un cumplimiento de un reto por salir del paso a algo que se había roto dentro de ambos. Comenzando por un ligero roce de labios que duró dos segundos que ni siquiera calificaba como un beso, pero cuya chispa había desatado algo totalmente inesperado y antes de que ninguno de los dos entendiera bien lo que estaban haciendo, por mero instinto terminaron compartiendo su primer beso real, con bastante más entusiasmo del permitido para sus edades. Eran niños entonces, pero no había sido beso de niños. Fue un beso que encendió un fuego entre ellos que, pese a nunca haber permitido que los consumiera por completo, jamás se había apagado tampoco.

 _Maldición,_ dejó escapar de manera básicamente inaudible, mientras tomaba un gran trago de vodka y una decisión.

' _Taichi, cariño'_ dijo, apoyando la mano izquierda abierta sobre el pecho de Taichi _'No deberías dejar a la novia esperando si está buscándote'_

Taichi la miró por un minuto entero, midiendo su resolución, antes de voltear a ver a Yamato con una sonrisa, pero enviándole una advertencia con los ojos.

' _Volveré por mi chica, Ishida'_

' _No planeo quedármela, Yagami'_ murmuró Yamato, sin voltearse.

' _Nunca lo planeas, pero aquí estás'_

Taichi suspiró, inclinándose hasta murmurar en el oído de la castaña.

' _Estaré justo ahí si me necesitas'_

Mimi asintió, dándole las gracias y enviándole una sonrisa. Aun así el moreno dudó por un segundo, antes de retirar las manos del mostrador y liberarla, para girar sobre sus talones y alejarse hacía el lado contrario del club. Mimi esperó que se perdiera de vista entre la gente para consumir el resto de su trago y sentarse en el taburete que estaba junto al de Yamato, cruzando las piernas y dejando las manos apoyadas en el mostrador. El rubio hizo señas para pedir una orden más de tragos, sin voltearse a ella ni hablar hasta que el bartender volvió a alejarse.

' _No sabía que ahora bebías vodka'_

' _Parece que hay muchas cosas que ya no sabemos el uno del otro, Yamato'_ dijo ella, empujando la bola de hielo al fondo con la punta de su uña con manicure francés.

' _Toché'_ dijo él, bebiendo de su vaso con indiferencia _'Tampoco sabía que estabas saliendo con mi mejor amigo'_

Su primer instinto fue aclararle que no estaba saliendo con Taichi, al menos no en ese momento. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Realmente, eso no importaba en absoluto ya. Resopló, bebiendo de su vaso, antes de girar el cuerpo hacia él, con las cejas alzadas.

' _No tienes derecho estar celoso, considerando que yo no sabía que ibas a casarte con mi mejor amiga'_

' _Tu mejor amiga es Miyako'_ contrarrestó él, restándole importancia.

' _Por todo lo que sé, quizás te cases con ella también'_ soltó ella, incapaz de dejarlo ganar esa ronda.

Yamato terminó el contendió de su vaso antes de girarse a ella con una mirada molesta.

' _Quizás sabrías más de mi vida si no te hubieras esforzado tanto todos estos años en esconderle a tus padres que no era un heredero de conglomerado con el que pasabas tus noches'_

Mimi apoyó el vaso en la barra con tanta fuerza que se oyó incluso sobre la música.

' _No me vas a aleccionar sobre una doble vida, cuando me dijiste que ibas a terminar con ella hace un mes, maldito mentiroso'_

' _Sí iba a terminar con ella'_ siseó Yamato.

' _Y pasaste de eso a proponerle matrimonio, eso tiene sentido'_

' _Já, ¿tú crees que puedes hablarme de consistencia? ¿Dónde has estado estás últimas semanas, Mimi? ¿Milán? ¿Paris? ¿Hong Kong? No importa, te diré donde no has estado. Aquí'_

' _¿Entonces decides casarte para llamar mi atención? Brillante'_

' _Yo no…'_

Yamato se calló notando que habían estado alzando la voz hasta el punto de casi comenzar a gritarse, mirando fijamente al barteneder mientras les servía los tragos y desaparecía del rango de oído nuevamente.

' _Yo no estoy tratando de llamar tu maldita atención'_

Mimi giró los ojos, llevando el trago a sus labios.

' _No me creas tan estúpida de creer que estás enamorado de ella'_

' _Eres tan arrogante… ¿No puedo enamorarme?'_

' _¿De la misma chica a la que has estado manteniendo "por si acaso" los últimos 10 años? No, no puedes'_

Yamato se recostó en el asiento, temporalmente mudo por su declaración y la confianza con la que había sido pronunciada.

' _Pero estás convencida de que a ti sí'_

' _Yo nunca dije que estuvieras enamorado de mí, tu capacidad de sentir algo parecido está abierta a interpretación'_

' _No es ese el caso para los dos, Tachikawa'_ contrarrestó él, girando los ojos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, esperando que el otro fuese quien hablara. Enfrascados en una guerra de orgullo, demasiado familiar y arraigada en su rutina, de donde ninguno de los dos jamás salía victorioso.

Mimi estaba cansada de este juego, suponía que él también, pero nunca había imaginado que culminaría de una manera tan brusca. Si bien no habían estado juntos en varios meses, ella no esperó regresar de Roma para encontrarlo comprometida con Sora Takenouchi, ellos hablaban todo el tiempo y él únicamente había mencionado intenciones de terminar con ella, no que ella esperara que lo hiciera o pretendiera involucrarse con él nuevamente apenas eso sucediera. _No, esas cosas siempre pasaban sin planificación_. Pero ciertamente y pese a que no había ninguna promesa entre ellos, ella jamás había esperado despertar un día con la noticia de que sería madrina en su boda, y ni siquiera tener la decencia de escucharlo de él.

' _Quiero saber por qué'_ anunció finalmente, sin mirarlo mientras bebía un sorbo del trago.

' _Por qué…'_ murmuró el, haciendo eco del desagradable habito de hacerse el tonto cuando recibía preguntas directas que no quería contestar.

' _Sí, por qué…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Sora?'_

' _Tú nunca me dices cuando vas a desaparecer, por qué tendría yo que decirte qué decido hacer con mi vida. Ahora ¿por qué no? No están las mujeres siempre lloriqueando sobre pasar la edad apropiada de casamiento. Y Sora… Sora es compatible conmigo'_

Había evadido sus preguntas, con verdades a medias y respuestas lógicas. Y ella lo odiaba por eso.

' _Sora te aburre a diablos'_ no pudo evitar enviarle una sonrisa de suficiencia a la afirmación, mientras esperaba que intentara combatir ese punto, pero no lo hizo.

' _¿Por qué viniste?'_ preguntó él a su vez.

Jugó con el hielo redondo dentro de su trago por bastante tiempo antes de contestar, intentado y fallando en ocultar el resentimiento de su voz.

' _Soy la maldita madrina, ¿no te enteraste?'_

Ella esperó que se riera, pero sólo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

' _Además, no iba a darte la satisfacción de creer que no vine por ti'_

' _¿Por qué encontrarte deprimida en el rincón del club es mejor?'_

' _No estoy deprimida, intento aprender a beber como tantas veces me pediste que lo hiciera… ¿apreciar el vodka, era como lo llamabas?_

Yamato soltó un bufido, bebiendo lo que quedaba en su vaso.

' _Como si fueras capaz de eso. Nunca me escuchas sobre nada'_

Había resentimiento en su voz, y ella disfruto cada entonación. Era tan difícil lograr identificar las emociones que se escondían detrás de la fachada de hielo, y ella siempre había disfrutado poder sacarlo de sus casillas lo suficiente para oír algo de emoción de su voz. Él siempre parecía ser tan frío e indiferente, pero eso jamás había funcionado con ella. _Ella lo conocía mejor que eso._

Con una sonrisa, recordó que el vodka rara vez se congelaba por su contenido de alcohol. Definitivamente era la metáfora perfecta, por muy frío que siempre pretendía ser, detrás de esa mirada gélida había más emociones de lo que la mitad de las personas era siquiera capaz de comenzar a comprender.

' _Cuidado, Yama, podría pensar que te mueres de pensar que otro disfrutara de los beneficios de tu logro'_

No hablaron por unos minutos, hasta que nuevos tragos aparecieron frente a ellos, y ella notó que no retiraba su vista de ella desde el reflejo de la barra, con una mirada fija e inquebrantable.

' _Toma una foto, durara más'_

' _Tengo suficientes fotos tuyas, Tachikawa'_ tomó un sorbo del trago para ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia que apareció en sus labios _'En variedad, además'_

Ella soltó una risa, encogiéndose los hombros y negando con la cabeza. Suponiendo que eso era cierto.

' _Yo no hubiera venido si fuese tú'_ aclaró finalmente, mirándola de reojo.

' _Lo sé, pero tú no eres yo. Nadie habría hallado raro que tú no aparecieras en mi fiesta de compromiso. Tampoco yo corro el riesgo de lanzarme a golpear a Sora después de emborracharme, si la mirada que le lanzaste a Taichi es algún indicativo de tu actual nivel de posesividad'_

Él no negó ni afirmó sus palabras, y eso era respuesta suficiente. Pasaron más de dos minutos en total silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

' _¿Cuánto te va a durar esto?'_

' _¿Disculpa?'_

' _Por favor, ambos sabemos que no vas a casarte. Desprecias el matrimonio'_

' _¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que sólo no quería casarme contigo?'_

Sus palabras eran hirientes, y ella debería estar ofendida, pero no lo estaba. Giró hacia él con determinación, lamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa de superioridad adornando sus facciones. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, maldita sea, y ningún chico iba a ponerla en menos, ni siquiera él.

' _Nunca te habrías casado conmigo, eso es verdad'_ sonrió más ante la mirada de confusión del rubio antes de continuar _'porque de mí no habrías podido divorciarte. Y eso es lo que quieres, para seguir hundiéndote en tu piscina particular de miseria y excusas'_

Él no contestó, así que ella continuó.

' _No desprecias el matrimonio porque vaya a atarte a alguien por el resto de tu vida, no, el papel no significa nada para ti desde que tenías 6 años y tus padres hicieron añicos la institución frente a ti. No, tú le temes a algo muy diferente que no tiene nada que ver con las firmas y el juzgado. Tú, Yamato Ishida, tienes un miedo patológico a necesitar a alguien. Y aquí estamos, porque no te importa casarte, y no necesitas a Sora, y estás aquí sentado a mi lado porque estás esperando que te pida que no te cases, y no lo voy a hacer'_

Se levantó del taburete, tomando el resto del vodka en su vaso antes de colocarlo frente a ella, enviándole una sonrisa al bartender al otro lado de la barra y comenzar a alejarse.

' _Y eso es todo'_ declaró únicamente para que él pudiera oírlo.

Antes de poder alejarse, Yamato la tomó por la muñeca y la giró hacia él con una agilidad impecable. Estaba de pie y ella casi había tropezado contra él.

' _¿A dónde vas, cuando la conversación finalmente se pone interesante?'_

Mimi movió su muñeca, intentando liberarse de él sin éxito, y le envió una sonrisa de fastidio.

' _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?'_

' _Se supone que hablamos de miedos, y ya que pareces estar tan segura de cuáles son los míos, deberíamos hablar de los tuyos'_

Mimi mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, mientras pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y se inclinó hacia él con lentitud.

' _¿A qué se supone que le tengo miedo? ¿A qué me arruinaras para otros hombres? Por favor'_

' _A no tener exactamente lo que quieres'_

Ella giró los ojos con fastidio, volvió a poner distancia entre ambos.

' _Ya no tengo 15 años, Yamato, y no eres un par de zapatos'_

' _Siempre me pregunté por qué fue tan fácil convencerte de mantener esto entre nosotros. Nadie lo tomaría raro de mí, la gente sabe que no me gusta contar mi vida. Pero tú, como tan elocuentemente dijiste hace un momento, no eres yo'_ susurró Yamato _'Cada vez que vas de compras es un espectáculo, con sesión de fotos y actualizaciones en tus redes sociales. Pero sales conmigo, intermitentemente eso lo admito, pero básicamente hemos estado en esto por 20 años, Mimi, y nadie se entera, ni tu familia, ni siquiera tu mejor amiga, ¿Por qué?'_

' _¿No recuerdas que me lo pediste en nuestra maldita primera cita?'_

' _No te estoy preguntando cómo pasó, te estoy preguntando por qué tú lo has permitido'_

' _Supongo que eres así de guapo'_ contestó ella con cierto sarcasmo.

' _No, sólo no querías que los demás supieran cuando fracasaras en obtener lo que querías de mí, y siempre pensaste que ibas a fracasar'_

Mimi soltó un bufido.

' _¿Y qué se supone que es lo que quiero de ti?'_

' _Todo'_

Los ojos de Mimi se expandieron ante la revelación, y le tomó unos segundos recobrar la compostura.

' _No quiero ser Sora, si a eso te refieres'_

' _No claro que no, estás demasiado al tanto que has tenido más de mí de lo que Sora podría adivinar siquiera. Pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente, y por eso has permitido que este secreto siga su curso. No me quieres a menos que venga exactamente de la manera que en tu mente debería ser, y por eso te es más fácil fingir que no esto no es real'_

' _Estabas más que dispuesto a fingir que esto no existía'_

' _Porque no es asunto de nadie, no porque no seas suficiente, o me asuste lo que la gente va a pensar si no soy capaz de moldearte a lo que quiero que seas'_

' _Pues disculpa si yo no puedo ser como tú, y buscarme una Sora con la que conformarme'_

Movió su brazo con rapidez, intentando soltarlo del control que ejercía sobre su muñeca, pero únicamente había terminado acercándolo más a ella, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para enjaularla contra la barra de la misma manera que había encontrado a Taichi haciendo antes, pero sin soltar su muñeca.

' _Pídemelo'_

' _No'_

' _No quieres que me case'_

' _No voy a interferir'_

' _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si lo haces todos sabrán que soy el novio secreto que has escondido por 20 años?'_

' _Porque eres un hombre, no un niño, y no voy a indultarte de lo horrible que has hecho cuando le partas el corazón a Sora'_

' _¿Y estás tan segura de que no me casaré con Sora?'_

' _Estoy tan segura de que 'seguridad' es lo único que sacas de Sora, te cases con ella o no, eso es irrelevante, por mí desperdicia todos los anos de tu vida que estés dispuesto a invertir en esto'_

Ella vio claramente el flash de ira pasar por sus ojos, pero la fachada volvió a aparecer antes de que hablara nuevamente.

' _¿Y qué se supone que harás tú mientras yo desperdicio esos años?'_

Mimi se inclinó hacia él, y le susurró en el oído, asegurándose de rozarlo con su aliento lo más posible.

' _Esa es la mejor parte, no será ningún asunto tuyo. Aparentemente, soy muy buena escondiendo con quién me involucro'_

Cuando fijó sus ojos en él, estuvo segura de que el ámbar había brillado entre el chocolate, y que él lo había visto con claridad. Parte de ella esperaba el acercamiento, pero aún así casi reaccionó demasiado tarde para impedir que la besara, evadiendo sus labios en el último segundo y aún así terminando con un roce directo, su aliento de hecho entró en su boca, y ella pudo sentirlo de la misma manera que lo recordaba.

 _Él sabía como el vodka se sentía. Completamente listo a lanzar todas sus inhibiciones por la ventana y arrancarle la cordura de un tajo._

' _No'_ dijo de manera enfática, refiriéndose al beso.

' _Estoy cansado'_ anunció en su oído, pero sin separarse de ella _'Cansado de jugar lo que sea que esto es'_

' _Suenas como un niño petulante que volteo el tablero en monopolio porque estaba perdiendo'_

' _Sueno como un hombre que ya tuvo suficiente'_

Una guerra de miradas inició en ese instante.

' _Estoy segura que tu futuro aburrimiento te ayudará a descansar de mí'_

Su mandíbula se apretó, y sus ojos zafiro tomaron una oscuridad peligrosa.

' _¿Y qué te ayudará a descansar de mí?'_

' _Estoy segura de que no será difícil encontrar una distracción'_ soltó ella, demasiado complacida consigo misma cuando sintió el control de Yamato aumentar sobre su muñeca.

' _Te aburrirás en una semana'_

' _Eso aún es más largo de lo que te toma aburrirte a ti'_

Él giró los ojos, pero no contrataco el punto, y ella tomó la oportunidad para retirar la vista de él también.

' _También será fácil calmarme pensando que todo esto es tu culpa'_

' _¿Simplemente vas a ignorar todos los problemas que hay entre nosotros para culparme por tener una relación estable primero que tú?'_

' _Relación estable, por favor'_ soltó Mimi, con un tono de burla _'te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo caminar allí y tener una relación más estable con Taichi en 20 minutos'_ dijo señalando a la pista de baile.

' _Taichi no es tu tipo'_

' _Taichi es el tipo de todas'_

'Y, sin embargo, le pediste que se fuera para quedarte conmigo'

' _Dijo que volvería por mí, ¿o ahora tu oído es igual de selectivo que tus recuerdos?'_

Yamato resopló y de hecho le tomó unos segundos recobrar la compostura.

' _¿Taichi? ¿De nuevo? ¿Es en serio?'_

' _¿Por qué no? No eres la única persona con la que puedo esconderme en el limbo'_

Mimi sonrió, encogiéndose los hombros, y negándose a comentar el hecho de que en realidad él estaba haciéndose castillos en el aire solo.

' _No puedes involucrarlo en esto, de nuevo'_

' _Eres la persona menos adecuada para decidir sobre quién involucrar, considerando que involucraste a Sora mucho antes de que yo si quiera saliera con otra persona'_

' _¿Así que ahora estas usando a las personas para castigarme?'_

' _Yo jamás haría lo que tú estás haciendo'_

La afirmación flotó entre ellos por un instante.

' _Sabes que le partiré la cara si lo veo cerca de ti'_

' _Esa será una conversación interesante para la futura Sra. Ishida'_

Yamato resopló y de repente estaba nuevamente a centímetros de ella.

' _Mimi, ¿qué quieres de mí? Sólo pídelo, mataría porque por una vez me dijeras directamente qué es lo que necesito hacer'_

' _Eres muchas cosas, pero estúpido nunca ha sido una de ellas. No trates de fingir que esto se debe a que estás confundido. No. Acepta lo horrible que acabas de hacer y enfrenta las consecuencias como un hombre. No voy a darte una salida'_

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Mimi liberó su mano en un solo movimiento y lo empujó por el pecho para separarlo de ella.

' _Voy a disfrutar ver como esto te explota en la cara'_

Él giró los ojos, pero no contestó.

' _Oh, y algo más, cualquiera que fueran nuestros problemas, nuestros miedos, o lo que sea, eres tú el que corrió primero… y no olvides eso'_

' _Te amo'_ le dijo antes de que se alejara, mirándola a los ojos con decisión.

' _No te mereces hacerlo'_

Se separó de él, y caminó con propósito hasta el lado contrario del club donde sabía que no la seguiría. Ambos tenían un poco de razón, ella sabía que sus palabras sobre no poder obtener exactamente lo que quería de él siempre la habían mantenido a una distancia, una que él estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar para no volverse dependiente de la compañía de ella de ninguna manera. Ambos estaban rotos de manera diferente, demasiado débiles para aceptar sus fallas y demasiado fuertes para doblegar su terquedad, y eso mezclado con el orgullo los había mantenido en un limbo intermedio por toda su vida.

Una parte de ella siempre supo que iba a terminar así, que eventualmente él se convertiría en su padre y huiría, y que ella siempre habría estado esperando que lo hiciera. Su otra parte, la más optimista, habría creído que al caer del limbo estarían ambos en la misma página de la historia, y las cosas se arreglarían.

Pero la vida no funciona así, el optimismo rara vez es bien recompensado, y los problemas arraigados nunca desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, y cuando las personas cruzan las líneas imaginarias que ponemos a nuestro alrededor, generalmente no hay vuelta atrás.

Odiaba pensar en este final. Tan anticlimático y poco vistoso. Una historia tan larga, con tantos capítulos, culminando en un rincón oscuro de un bar, celebrando un compromiso totalmente vacío. Se sentía como serle infiel a su historia, tan llena de altibajos y escenas memorables, terminar de esa manera.

Pero quizás era así por una razón, quizás era tan gris y poco impresionante porque así se siente no tener lo que quieres. Así se siente la decepción. Cuando la vida no funciona como esperas, no hay nada bonito al respecto.

 _Y quizás merecían un final tan poco memorable por haber fallado, por haber fallado al otro y haberse fallado a sí mismos._

Mimi Tachikawa suspiró, y por un momento extrañó el sabor de vodka contra su lengua. Quería otro trago, pero sabía que no podría beberlo. Ella sabía cómo el _vodka_ la hacía sentir, y no podía responder de sus actos si volvía a saborearlo con él cerca esa noche, era mejor alejarse antes de emborracharse en una batalla de la que no sabría cómo salir.

Él tenía razón, ella lo quería todo de él, y de no tenerlo era mejor no tener nada. Ella nunca había sido buena para medidas a medias, y era por eso que todo entre ellos siempre había sido tan increíblemente complicado. Él era demasiado difícil de amar, demasiado difícil incluso para permitirle hacerlo, y esa era una realidad que ninguno sabía cómo cambiar.

La realidad de ese hecho los había golpeado muchos años atrás, pero seguían volviendo el uno al otro. Quizás por terquedad. Quizás por orgullo. Pero, sobre todo, porque eran incapaz de sentir que pertenecían a ningún otro lugar. Sin importar que tan tóxicos o malos fueran el uno para el otro, no había ningún otro lugar que tuviese espacio para ellos.

Había algo increíblemente fatalista sobre darte cuenta de que perteneces a un lugar donde nunca podrás estar a salvo. Que perteneces junto a una persona que nunca va darte un lugar estable donde apoyarte. Pero, simplemente, la vida funcionaba así a veces, y hay cosas que no puedes dejar de saber después de descubrirlas.

Y ella lo sabía, pese a todo.

 _Ellos pertenecían el uno al otro, y juntos o no, esa era una realidad tan indiscutible como la vida misma._


End file.
